Kingdom Hearts: The Dark Princess of Heart
by Damaxan13
Summary: REVISED! Full summary inside. RxS, AxR, LxC. Yaoi! M for later chapters!
1. The New Girl

**Summary: **What happens when Kairi's famous cousin, Yoko, moves to the island? The group begins to befriend her, and then the heartless come! What is Yoko's broken past? Is she possibly the only dark princess of heart? This takes place a few weeks before Kingdom Hearts, during Kingdom Hearts, and will possibly lead into Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2. I suck horribly at summaries, but it is A LOT better than it sounds. My friends read my stuff before I post it anywhere and they seem to like it, so there.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's owned by Square soft and Disney. I also don't own Final Fantasy. I do own Yoko, Miroku, and Luca. And 'Saki' is a band that I made up, and any songs from that band (unless otherwise noted) were written by me.**

**Warning**: In some chapters, there will be Shounen-ai, Yaoi, rape, (not a lot), and Lemon. So if that does not appeal to you, leave now and do not review saying how sick I am.

**In this chapter: **Language, drinking (barely), shounen-ai, and lyrics of a song that poorly describe self-injury.

**Note**: Flames will be used for Sora and Riku to snuggle up together in front of a warm fireplace.

As you know, I had this fanfiction up awhile ago. Then I hated it. I am now rewriting it and it will mostly be a Riku/Sora fic. With some other pairings. Hehe. Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and as before, the legal drinking age in my story is 14 and up. And our little buddies are 14 and 15, so no worries.

- - - - -

"Selphie Tilmett, get back here!" Kairi Ashburn yelled from the ocean. She brushed her auburn hair out of her eyes. Selphie had stolen her pink and white, tiger striped bikini top, and was now prancing around with it having a fit off giggles. Sora Everheart, Riku Mitsuya, Wakka Ishida, and Tidus Kamiya were standing at the shore, laughing and pointing at Kairi. She was blushing redder than Sora normally does, and that's something hard to accomplish. She was staying under the water so they couldn't see her, since Riku tended to get perverted around ANY girl that something like this happens to.

"Kairi, are you going to do a little show for us?" Riku teased and whistled. Kairi stuck up her middle finger at Riku, which made the other guys laugh, but Riku frowned. Selphie gave her top back, and Kairi stuck her tongue out at her.

The teens had a month off from school, and were off for their first day. The girls were now sitting on the deck on which each of their boats were tied to. The guys were sparring on the Paopu island.

"Jerk!" Kairi said, and Selphie giggled.

"You couldn't get angry even if you wanted to!" Kairi's sapphire-blue eyes shined.

"So?" Selphie shook her head.

"Whatever. Anyway, I think Tidus said there was going to be someone new coming to the island! Supposedly YOU told him?" She raised one eye brow and gave her her 'serious look'.

"Sorry, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but I can trust him better than you, little miss hyper."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Kairi smiled.

"Nothing. I'll tell everyone tonight while we are at that club I wanted to go to. Don't forget, everyone's going! And it allows people 13 years of age and over! Actually, I think she is going to be there…"

"OOH! AWESOME! But I DO get VERY impatient!" Selphie jumped around.

"Haha, yeah. I can tell!" They laughed together.

"Let's go watch the guys spar!" Kairi knew Selphie couldn't wait to watch guys fight. It was something she looked forward to all day. Then again, watching boys do _anything_ was good news for Selphie.

"Fine. But I want to sit here for a little bit…"

- - - - -

Meanwhile, at the Paopu Island, Sora and Riku were now battling with their wooden swords.

"Hiya!" Riku yelled out. He thrashed his wooden sword at Sora, knocking him off the island. They could hear Kairi yell 'SORA!' as he fell.

"Damn, Riku! Got some energy, ya?" Wakka asked. He and Tidus were throwing Wakka's blitz ball back and forth. Well, more like chucking it. It almost hit Tidus square in the face. Six times.

"No…not…really…Hey! I can see Sora's ass from here!" He said as he panted with both hands on his knees. He had taken down all three off them in a row. He ran a hand through his silver hair.

"God, you are such a pervert." Wakka said and rolled his eyes.

"I know! You guys are getting really boring. I need some challenge!" By now, Sora had gotten back up to the island. He stuck out his bottom lip in a small pout.

"Aww, poor baby… did I hurt you? Want me to kiss the boo-boo and make it better?" Riku made a kissy face and Wakka and Tidus burst out laughing while Sora blushed.

"Riku, you're funny!" Tidus said. They noticed the girls making their way over to them.

"Hey guys! Done sparring already?"

"Hello? It's been an hour, ya!" Wakka said.

"What!" Kairi and Selphie said together.

"Shit." Kairi slapped her forehead.

"Oh no!" Selphie sat down and brought her knees up to her chest.

"…What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"We missed our dance lesson!"

"Oh no, not the dance lesson!" Riku was sarcastic and covered his mouth with both hands.

"Shut up, Riku." Selphie glared at him.

"Why does it matter so much?" Sora asked.

"This is a very important dance lesson. You will find out way…erm…later." Said Kairi, and she smiled.

"Uh-huh. Whatever." Tidus said and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, we should be getting back, ya? Chappu will kill me." Tidus looked at his watch.

"Aww…I wanted to spar again, but you're right. Let's go! I'M GOING TO BEAT Y'ALL THIS TIME!" he sprinted off to his boat, and they let him have a head start. Thanks to Riku's strength, he beat them all.

"I whooped all of your little asses." He smirked, and smacked his butt.

"Riku, come on!" Sora said, hooked arms with him, and Riku ruffled his hair. "Hey!"

"Couldn't resist with someone as cute as you!" Riku joked, and the group started laughing. He always treated Sora like he was a baby.

"Come on!" Wakka got on his bike, and rode to his house, everyone following behind.

- - - - -

"We're here!" Kairi jumped into the club, Paopu Central, and everyone else stood behind her.

"I'll go find a table!" Kairi dragged Selphie off, and the boys took a moment to look around. It was big. In the middle of the club, there was dance floor with light-up panels that changed colors when you stepped on them. On the left and right of the dance floor were 6 tables. They were a booth-style, and the fabric on the chairs and the table were silver. On the sides of the table and chairs was a certain color light, and they decided to sit at one with a neon blue light decorating it. It was right in front of the bar. On the other side of the club, there was a large screen. There was loud blasting techno music, and the music video was playing on the screen. It was of a bunch of very skimpily dressed girls using tools to build stuff. It almost looked like an infomercial. (1) After ordering their dinner from a short, purple-haired waitress named Eiko, they sat around and talked about this mysterious new girl.

"Who is it?" Riku asked.

"You'll find out." Kairi smiled.

"Who is it!" Sora leaned forward.

"You'll find out!" Kairi grinned again.

"WHO IS IT?" Selphie roared.

"SHUT UP!" Kairi was obviously pissed, so they decided to leave it be. Must've been that time of month. They got their food and sipped their drinks and ate their food in silence. Wakka noticed Kairi make eye-contact with a cute bartender he hadn't seen earlier. They smiled at each other, and the bartender went behind the bar to make a few drinks. When she walked out, she caught Sora's eye and gave him a wink. Sora blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Riku asked quickly. He was quite the jealous type, since he was quite madly in love with Sora that it wasn't even funny.

"Oh? Oh, um…nothing…" Sora muttered, and cleared his throat, taking a sip of his Manhattan. Kairi gave the bartender a wink and a nod, then the music stopped. A girl shouted something from behind the bar.

"Alright, Alright! Listen up!" Three bartenders stood up on the bar. The one on the left was a tall guy in his early twenties with dark black hair that was half way down his back and had red eyes. The one on the right was a pretty girl with short grey hair and also had red eyes. The one in the middle, however, caught everyone's attention. Wakka noticed it was the same girl that had winked at Kairi. She was shorter than the other two, and looked slightly younger than them. She was probably 15, like Riku and Wakka. They were observing her features with interest. She kind of resembled Kairi, except was dressed in black pants and a black T-shirt with a Paopu on it and said 'Paopu Central' in a neat font. It was a cropped shirt, so they could see she had a belly-button ring. A diamond belly-button ring. On one hand she was wearing a white glove with a black fishnet arm warmer underneath, and the other wore a studded, gold wristband that covered most of the bottom half of her arm so it covered her wrist. Her hair was black and was tied back in pigtails with two white ribbons. Her hair was tipped with different shades of blue and layered. It came just past her shoulder blades. She had lavender eyes. They whole table watched her in silence, and gaped. Kairi and Tidus just smiled.

"In case this is your first time here, this is Vincent Valentine," she pointed to the guy and the gang's jaws dropped a little lower, "Paine," she pointed to the girl and their jaws dropped even more lower, "And I'm Yoko Laurem!" Everyone at the table gasped except Kairi and Tidus. Yoko was the lead singer of the popular band named 'Saki", and they never knew she worked at Paopu Central, the local club on Calypso Island.

"We're not up here just to do the famed 'river of champagne', but I have an announcement to make. Tonight is my last night here at Paopu Central." There was loud jeering from the crowd. Kairi smiled. "I am actually moving from the Star-Struck Island to here, the Calypso Island, tomorrow. I don't want to work here because I just want to live like a regular 15 year old, besides he fact that…well, you know." She smirked, and someone took her picture when she said this.

"But, before we start the champagne," She looked toward the group's table, but mostly at Kairi, who smiled at her, "I'd like to introduce you to a close family member!" She jumped off the bar, and Kairi stood up, giving each other a HUGE hug, a kiss on each other's cheek, and they went on top off the bar. Yoko winked at Sora again, making him blush even more. Riku laughed, but was jealous since he wished Yoko had winked at someone else besides His Sora. Yoko was slightly taller than Kairi by about one-and-a-half inches.  
"This is my best friend, and cousin, Kairi Ashburn!" The crowd cheered, but everyone in the group except Tidus dropped their jaw.

"WHAT?" Selphie yelled.

"HAHAHA! She told me but not the rest of you!" Tidus stuck his tongue out at Selphie.

"Hmph." She plopped down in her seat.

"Before we moved from our home, of which I can't remember where it was, we would always play with each other. We were like sisters! We were inseparable. But after she moved, we could only see each other once a week. We were able to cope with it, so now we can see each other every day, just like before!" The two girls smiled, and Paine whispered something in to Kairi's ear that made her laugh.

"Oh yeah," Yoko was still talking. "Paine is actually my real sister. She and Vincent, Paine's fiancé, are my legal guardians, but they will still work here. I believe a new girl named Lulu will start working here and take my place." Kairi nodded, gave Yoko another hug, and jumped off the stage.

"And now, gather 'round, and prepare for the RIVER OF CHAMPAGNE!" Paine said, and she gave the other two champagne bottles, keeping one for herself, and gave the others letter openers. People gathered around the bar. They shook up the bottles, and shot off the tops, champagne falling into the crowd of many drunken people. They went through at least 10 cases of champagne. Meanwhile, the group was talking.

"Kairi, why the hell didn't you tell us that she was your cousin?" Riku asked. "You know how much I love that band! It's my most favorite band EVER!" Kairi giggled.

"It's just she doesn't like to be talked about that much. She gets enough publicity as it is, and she really doesn't need anymore. Plus, she didn't h ave the greatest childhood ever, as you would say. I would tell you, but I think it's better and wait until she is ready and really gets to know you all." The group made eye contact with each other, and nodded in Kairi's direction.

"Uh, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Hm?"

"Why did she wink at me?"

"Oh, I don't know. She probably thought you were a 'cute little baby', as Riku would say." The gang laughed. Kairi actually did a nervous giggle. She had told Yoko how much she loved Sora, and went on and on about it, but wasn't ready to say anything.  
"Anyway, I think we should go. It's 11, it looks like a storm is coming, and now  
everyone is getting ridiculously drunk." And with that, they left the club, all going home.

- - - - -

Riku lay awake in bed that night. He was listening to one of Saki's CDs. They were a rock/soft rock band, and a lot of their lyrics were quite… sad. They were all written by Yoko, so he figured they might've had to do with her 'broken past', as Kairi had said. He was now listening to "Why?", and the chorus had rolled around.

_Why are you doing this  
It's causing too much pain  
I've seen the blood, I've heard the cries  
Hell knows, is it in vain? _

_But this is the end  
You'll suffer no more  
Death has won this harsh war  
But tell me now  
Your final words  
Why?_

The storm had rolled in, and he decided it was time to go over to Sora's. His house was right next to Sora's, so he could get to it by climbing the tree in between their bedroom windows. There was a house that had just finished being built on the other side of his, of which another window was facing his, so maybe he can make a friend with whoever lived there. Sora was afraid of thunderstorms, so he decided it was a good idea to stay with him. Riku climbed across the tree, and jumped in the window. Sora was covered in a bunch of blankets and was curled up on the bed. A loud blast filled the room, and Sora squealed. Riku, after much effort, got Sora out of the blankets, and was now almost being choked by the brunette since he was hugging him so tightly.

"Sora, its okay…" He wrapped his arms around the smaller figure. Sora was shaking.

"I-I'm scared…"

"I know…its okay…" Riku rested his head on Sora's.

"I think you should just go to bed. It might help…" Riku tried to make Sora let go so he could get ready to sleep. Sora only held on tighter, as if his life depended on it.

"Riku…will you stay with me?" Sora looked at Riku with a sad look in his bright blue eyes and a slight pout. Riku had to admit, he looked so cute when he did that.

"Of course…" Sora nodded, and he undressed to his boxers. He jumped into bed, and Riku voluntarily tucked him in. Sora smiled, and turned on his side. Riku waited until his breathing become slow, and he was sleeping. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder, and brushed his lips against Sora's forehead. Riku had had a huge crush on Sora, and would do anything to have the brunette to himself, but he couldn't. Sora would think he was a sicko, and probably hate him. Shaking his head, e went back to his room, turned off his stereo, and crept into bed.

- - - - -

(1) That is the music video of the popular techno song Satisfaction by Benny Benassi.

Well, as some of you know, I had started this. And I didn't like it at all. So I am rewriting it to make more sense and stuffs like that. Enjoy! R&R! Won't update until I get 3 reviews.


	2. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's owned by Square soft and Disney. I also don't own Final Fantasy. I do own Yoko, Miroku, and Luca. And 'Saki' is a band that I made up, and any songs from that band (unless otherwise noted) were written by me.**

**Warning**: In some chapters, there will be Shounen-ai, Yaoi, rape (not a lot), and Lemon. So if that does not appeal to you, leave now and do not review saying how sick I am.

**In this chapter: **Language, shounen-ai

**Note**: Flames will be used for Sora and Riku to snuggle up together in front of a warm fireplace.

- - - - -

By the next morning, Wakka and Tidus were outside on Tidus' lawn, which was on the other side on Sora's. Kairi, Wakka, and Selphie all lived a few streets away. Sora was sitting on Riku's bed, waiting for the older teen to wake up. He brushed the hair out of Riku's face.

_Riku…if only you knew how I felt about you…_

Kairi and Selphie were on their way in their roller blades. They were going to the port and wait for that ferry that Yoko was supposed to be on. Riku finally woke up, and the crew made their way to the dock on their bikes. It was a long ten minutes waiting for the ferry. Tidus was the first one to notice it.

"Look! There it is!" Tidus jumped up from the bench and pointed. There was a large ferry heading its way over, and there "Star-Struck Island" written on he side. Kairi could spot a girl with very baggy black pants and a green halter on, still wearing her glove and wristband, standing on the ferry. Her hair was in the same style, and she waved. Selphie jumped up and down in excitement.

"Selphie, what did you eat this morning?" Sora asked.

"I had a chocolate chip waffle with chocolate milk. Why?" She smiled.

"Ugh…nothing…"

"KAIRI!"

"YOKO!" The two girls gave each other another hug as if they haven't seen each other in forever. "Well, I might as well introduce her. This is my cousin, Yoko Laurem, famed lead singer of Saki!" Selphie and Tidus squealed and gave her a hug at the same time. Yoko laughed. Sora blushed and scratched the back of his head and smiled, waving. Wakka gave her a one-armed hug, and Riku gave her a hand-shake.

"You two are Tidus and Selphie… You must be Riku, and you, Wakka…and this must be Sora. Kairi has told me a lot about you guys!" Yoko said, and smiled. "Hey, doesn't Sora mean 'sky' and Riku mean 'land'? That's an odd coincidence." She gave Kairi a quizzical look, and Kairi just smiled and turned her attention to everyone else. Yoko did the same.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Selphie said.

"Doesn't Yoko mean demon?" Tidus asked. Yoko frowned, and Kairi stepped on Tidus' foot.

"Yes, but I don't like to be reminded…" Yoko turned around when someone called her name.

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure you saw them last night, but this is Paine and Vincent. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Paine, Vincent, and Yoko brought their own bikes, and all of them rode to Yoko's new house. It was the house next to Riku's. Riku smiled and wondered if her room was the one across from his, and turns out, it was. Now he could go into Sora's AND Yoko's rooms whenever he wanted. Perfect! The seven kids and the two adults unpacked everything in about three hours. Yoko had gotten to know everyone really well by then. It was only 1:00pm, so the teens went to Destiny Islands for some swimming. The three girls decided to lay on the beach and tan. Sora laid with them as well.

"Yoko, you should really take that wristband and glove off…" Selphie said, and grabbed her wrist, but Yoko snatched it away.

"No! I'd rather not…" Yoko gave her a smile that was obviously forced.

"Selphie…she has those on for a reason…" Kairi whispered.

"Oh…"

Now Riku could get a good look at Sora without anyone asking him why he was checking out another man. Sora had perfect, sun-kissed skin that seemed to glow in the sunlight and the moonlight. His chocolate locks were sticking to the sides of his face since it was a very hot day. He had plump, cherry lips and rosy cheeks that gave off the look of an innocent five year old. In short, he was too perfect for his own good. Riku decided it was time for some attention seeking. The four were laying on the beach, their eyes we closed, and they were listening to music from a boom box behind them. Riku tiptoed over to them, kneeled down, and licked Yoko's stomach as a joke.

"Huh?" She sat straight up, and Riku was pretending he didn't do anything, and Wakka and Tidus were pointing at him laughing. "Riku!" she threw some sand at him, and he laughed. The girls rolled their eyes, and Sora pretended not to notice.

Five minutes later, Riku was at it again. He filled up a huge bucket of cold, salt water from the ocean, and he dumped it on Kairi.

"AHH!" She screamed and shot up from her towel. Tidus and Wakka were now crying they were laughing so hard. The other girls were giggling at her. Kairi rolled her eyes and laid back down. For the third time, Riku did it again. He walked by, whistling random notes, and kicked sand all over Selphie.

"What the-?" She flailed her arms and legs trying to get it out.

"EW EW EWWW! IT'S IN MY HAIR! GET IT OUT!" She screamed. Everyone was laughing now, but Selphie was almost to tears. "RIKUUU! I HATE YOU!"

"Hey, it's just a joke!" He said as she got up from her towel. Then she started chasing him. Surprisingly, she was quite a fast runner when she was angry and caught up with Riku. She took out her nunchaku and whacked him hard on the head. "Ow!" He said and fell to the ground. Then, Yoko and Kairi ran over to him, and they sat on his stomach. Selphie was now laughing and sat on his legs.

"Don't-" Yoko started.

"You-" Kairi followed.

"Ever-" Selphie said.

"Do-" Yoko held back a laugh.

"That-" Kairi grinned slyly.

"Ever-" Selphie repeated.

"Again." They said at once. Riku groaned. He had been defeated. The three girls stuck their tongues out at him and got up. The four of them walked back to the other three guys.

"You done yet?" Wakka said with his hands crossed over his chest, one eyebrow raised. He was grinning widely.

"Yeah, yeah…" Riku said, and smiled. Sora walked up, a smile on his face.

"This is getting a little boring. Well, for me, Wakka, and Tidus, at least." He said, and the said two nodded.

"Hmm…Ah, I have an idea! We can spar with little miss newcomer here, that is, if you aren't afraid." Tidus teased. Yoko grinned.

"Actually, I use a wooden sword. I'm quite good at it too, if you ask me. Paine is a professional Swordswoman. So, if you'd like, I'll take on all of you who fight." She suggested.

"Great idea! Let's get in order on who is easiest to beat to hardest." Selphie said, and before she could finished, the boys lined up behind her. "Hey!"

"Selphie, it's true." Riku said from the back of the line. Sora was in front of him, followed by Wakka, than Tidus. Kairi was going to watch. The group made their way up to the Paopu Island. Yoko stood on one end of it, and Selphie went to the other. 

"Let's go." Selphie said, and squinted. Yoko made a couple of steps forward, and lifted her sword to strike. Selphie dodged the attack and hit Yoko on the arm with her nunchaku. Yoko quickly got an idea, and when Selphie tried to hit her again, Yoko raised her sword and twirled it, tangling the long nunchaku and wrapped around her sword. She took it off, and walked toward Selphie, who was backing up. Before she realized what she was doing, Selphie fell right off the island. "Oof! Hey, not fair!" She yelled from the ocean.

"Yes it is." Kairi and Yoko said at once. Selphie scoffed and walked back up to the island. Yoko had already taken down Wakka and Tidus by the time she reached the top.

"Jeez…" Wakka said, rubbing the back of his head. Yoko had hit him pretty hard there.

"Sorry, Wakka!" She smiled innocently. Wakka laughed and sat next to Selphie and Tidus. Sora was next.

"A-alright. Here I-I come!" Sora took in a deep breath and charged at Yoko. Big mistake. She stepped aside and he flew off the island into the water below. Everyone laughed, Sora included. Finally, it was Riku's turn. They stepped up, facing each other.

"Don't go easy on me, you might be surprised." She smirked.

"Oh, thanks for telling me, but you don't know what you're in for."

"Bring it on." She made a hand gesture that showed for him to come at her. He took in a deep breath, and lunged forward. She smiled, moved to the right at the last minute, and crashed her sword on Riku's back. He stumbled, but didn't fall.

"Whoa…" Tidus said under his breath.

"Hmm…" Riku stood up, and looked at her. She was smiling. She jumped to the side and collided her sword with his, and they did this for awhile. Finally, she locked swords with him, making him back up a little. He tripped on a rock and fell backwards. 'Perfect' he thought. She backed up a little, and ran after him, sword in front of her. He jumped up and tried to kick her right in the chest, but she was faster. She moved the side and thrashed the sword as hard as she could into his side, making him fall off the island. The five teens became quiet, but began cheering loudly.

"Shit!" Riku yelled as he fell.

"I can't believe it! She beat Riku!" Tidus jumped up and punched the air.

"Great job!" Sora gave her a high five. She smiled.

"Paine teaches me new moves all the time." Yoko looked down, and Riku was floating on his back in the water, looking up into the sky. Yoko jumped down, and floated next to him.

"Sorry if that hurt you…" she poked his side.

"It's okay. . You know you are the first person to beat me on a first try. Great job!" He smiled, and she smiled back.

"Yoko, I'd be careful with that wet top. Riku might try and molest you, that little pervert." Kairi called down from the island. The teens started hooting with laughter. Riku blushed. Yoko shook her head and grinned.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know you don't swing in my direction anyway. It's too bad." She smiled knowingly, and Riku gave her an 'oh-my-god-how-did-you-know' look.

"Wha-, how, who?" He said, worried she might tell someone.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"How d-did you kn-know?" He asked, still stunned.

"Now, that will have to wait." She looked up just as Wakka yelled,

"Hey, guys! You wanna eat some lunch?"

"Be up in a minute!" Yoko called. "Want to go?" He nodded. "Come on." She swam to shore with Riku not far behind.

- - - - -

And…chapter two is done. Exactly five pages! That's pretty sexy if you ask me. :3 Please, please, R&R! I need reviews to keep me motivated. And now, I am going to delete the original in case I have new readers. I don't want them reading ahead with the cliffhangers and such, so yeah. Please R&R! I am looking for a total of 5 reviews. Only two more. Not bad, ne? Thanks to my reviewers:

Hannah  
Shocker2110  
Whackacake! I luff you too. :3


	3. Truth Or Dare?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's owned by Square soft and Disney. I also don't own Final Fantasy. I do own Yoko, Miroku, and Luca. And 'Saki' is a band that I made up, and any songs from that band (unless otherwise noted) were written by me.

**Warning**: In some chapters, there will be Shounen-ai, Yaoi, rape, (not a lot), and Lemon. So if that does not appeal to you, leave now and do not review saying how sick I am.

**In this chapter: **Language, shounen-ai, and major perversion.

**Note**: Flames will be used for Sora and Riku to snuggle up together in front of a warm fireplace.

- - - - -

It was now dark, and the seven teens were sitting on the Paopu Island looking at the stars.

"This is getting boring…let's play truth or dare!" Wakka said, and everyone sat up. Yoko smiled.

"Heh…I warn you, Riku isn't the only pervert here." Yoko smiled at Riku, and he twitched.

_Oh no…_

"This oughtta be good, ya?" Wakka said. Everyone nodded, except Riku. He was blushing.

"What's wrong?" Selphie asked.

"Nothing…anyway, let's start!" They moved around and sat in a circle.

"Okay… I'll go first!" Tidus said. "Wakka, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay...are you ever jealous of Chappu because of his surfing talent?"

"Hehe…yes." Wakka scratched the back of his head. "Kairi, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…kick Tidus."

"Okay…"

"Wait, kick him where it hurts…" Wakka had a mischievous look in his eyes. "As hard as you can." Everyone started laughing, but Tidus glared at Wakka, and crossed his arms.

"I absolutely despise you, asswipe." Tidus said coolly, and Wakka burst out laughing.

"Well, this is revenge for that one time you -"

"Yeah, yeah…" Tidus said.

"Wait, that one time he what?" Yoko asked.

"Erm…well you later…" Wakka said and smiled goofily. Yoko eyed him and turned her attention to her cousin.

"Alright…Tidus stand up." Kairi said, and she stood up, and Tidus did to. "Well, here goes…" She kicked Tidus in his 'special spot', and he yelped.

"HOLY SHIT!" He crouched over, started running around yelling about how much he hated Wakka, and ended falling into the ocean. Everyone was laughing so hard, no one could breathe, or talk for that matter. Tidus walked back up to the island, soaking wet, with a pissed off face.

"Aw, he looks like a little sex kitten!" Yoko said, and purred. Everyone started laughing, even Tidus.

"Gee, thanks, Yoko!" He said sarcastically, and she smiled.

"Anytime!"

"Anyway, I'm next. Selphie, truth or dare?" Kairi turned her attention to the brunette.

"I'll go with dare as well."

"I dare you to lick Sora on the cheek!" She said. Sora twitched, and Selphie giggled.

"Fine!" She crawled over to Sora, and licked his cheek, and he cringed.

"Ah!" he said, and wiped his cheek off. Everyone laughed.

"Alright then…Yoko!" Selphie turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Eh…truth."

"Okay…did you have a boyfriend before you moved here?" Yoko looked at her a little wide eyed, and said,

"Oh…I…well, I did, but...um.." She stuttered.

"Erm, you don't have to answer that, Yoko!" Kairi said, and nudged Selphie. Selphie nodded, and she understood. Maybe they weren't together anymore and it would hurt Yoko's feelings to bring it up.

"Sorry 'bout that!"

"No, it's okay, really. I'll be ready to tell you guys about me…later…" She smiled, and everyone nodded. To enlighten the mood, Yoko thought of something funny and perverted to ask Riku of he responded truth…

"Riku!" Riku twitched… Oh no…

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess…" He closed his eyes tightly and waited to see how embarrassing the question would be.

"How many inches are you?" Yoko said plainly. The whole group went silent and Riku went so red it was unnatural. After a minute of silence, everyone but Riku burst out in to hysterical laughter. 

"Ha-you-haha-I can't-haha-believe you-hahaha-asked-hahahahaha-tha-ha-t!" Tidus attempted to say 'I can't believe you asked that', but it came out completely jumbled from his fit of laughter. Wakka stopped laughing and wiped the tears coming from her eyes. He had been rolling on the ground, holding his stomach and laughing hard. They all went silent again with a few giggles here and there, and Riku still sat there, red as ever, eyes wide.

"Do I really have to answer?"

"Uh-yeah, you do." Yoko pointed out.

"…" Everyone leaned in to listen.

"…" They leaned in even more.

"…Nine." The girls gasped. Sora went wide eyed. The other two boys snickered.

The girls smiled, and Yoko glanced at Sora's shocked face. They decided to leave it at that.

"Ahem. Well, only Sora and Riku are left, and no one has dared me or Sora to do anything." Tidus said, and looked over at Riku.

"Your turn." He snickered at him again. Riku looked over at Sora.

"Uh, Sora, truth or dare."

"Truth." Sora knew exactly what Riku was going to ask, and knew exactly how to answer to it.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Bingo.

"Yes, but it's not who all of you are thinking." Everyone turned to Kairi, who was smiling. Even though she liked him, she had to be snapped back into reality. She couldn't choose who she wanted Sora to be in love with. She also knew who he had a crush on. Riku.

"Hm. Interesting. Your turn, Sora."

"Okay, and this is for everybody, and it's a truth." Everyone nodded.

"What would you guys do if I were gay?" He blushed when he said this, and everyone talked out at once.

"That would rock!" Selphie stood up.

"I'd be shocked!" Tidus went wide eyed.

"Repeat that, please?" Wakka tilted his head to the side.

"You go, Sora!" Kairi pat him on the back.

_I hope it's me…_ Riku thought.

"I think I know who it is! And I'm not saying anything!" Yoko jumped up and smiled. She winked at Kairi, and did some kind of hand motion to Sora that no one else paid attention to, and Sora nodded.

_I knew it, thanks to Kairi and my observations. So, it IS Riku!_ She thought.

"Sora, your secret is safe with me!" Sora smiled, they gave each other a nod, and everyone decided to go home. She was buried with questions on the way home, but she ignored all of them.

"No, no, no, I'm not telling, and NO!" She said, and they all decided she was stressed out anyway. She was setting up a stage in the back of her house, and she was singing for them three days from now. Riku was going to sleep over at Sora's tonight. After Sora's confession, he felt no time was better to tell him his true feelings.

- - - - -

Sora was waiting for Riku to come over. It was about an hour after everyone had gone home. Every Saturday, Riku slept over at Sora's house, or vice versa. __

He was still thinking about the truth or dare game. It was a Saturday, and realized Riku was spending the night. He waited for him on the bed and listened to some music on the radio.

"Ha, yes, quite a funny story there. Well, here is the new hit from Utada Hikaru, Exodus '04!" The announcer said, and a very slow song started playing.

_With you, these streets are heaven  
Now home, feels so foreign  
They told me  
I was mistaken  
Infatuated  
And I was afraid to trust my hunches  
Now I am ready  
Daddy don't be mad I'm leaving  
Please let me worry about me  
Momma don't you worry about me  
This is my story_

Through mountains high and valleys low  
The ocean through the desert, snow  
We'll say good bye to the friends we know  
This is exodus, '04  
With traffic jams in Tokyo  
New music on the radio  
Well say good bye to the world we know  
This is exodus, '04

Sora closed his eyes and listened to the music. He could tell this song was a soon-to-be hit. He liked the song and wrote it down so he would remember it. He turned off the radio when there was some song talking about 'the world is your oyster'(1) or something like that. He heard tapping at the window, and he looked out. It was Riku. Sora let Riku in through the window, which threw his stuff inside.

"You know Riku, you could just come through the do-" Before he could finish his sentence, Riku pinned Sora up against the wall, and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist.

"Sora…" he breathed into the younger boy's ear. "Do you love me?"

- - - - -

(1) That is the Vinylshakerz, with One Night in Bangkok. Great song. :D

Heh. A cliffhanger. Well, I'm aiming for a total of 10 reviews. So please, R&R or I won't update. Well, I will eventually, but not for awhile. Thanks to my reviewers on the last chapter,

Poof  
Shocker2110  
Whackacake  
Bishy-Chocobo

:3


	4. Love and Pranks

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's owned by Square soft and Disney. I also don't own Final Fantasy. I do own Yoko, Miroku, and Luca. And 'Saki' is a band that I made up, and any songs from that band (unless otherwise noted) were written by me.

**Warning**: In some chapters, there will be Shounen-ai, Yaoi, rape, (not a lot), and Lemon. So if that does not appeal to you, leave now and do not review saying how sick I am.****

In this chapter: Language, shounen-ai, and perversion.

**Note**: Flames will be used for Sora and Riku to snuggle up together in front of a warm fireplace.

- - - - -

"Sora…" He breathed into the younger boy's ear. "Do you love me?" Sora closed his eyes, and he felt a blush painting his cheeks. Riku could feel the warmth of blushing on his face. "Please, answer me."

"I…I…"

"Well, Sora…" Riku put his hand on Sora's chin and lifted his face up to look at him. "…I love you." Sora was about to say something in response, but then he felt a pair of warm lips against his. He opened his eyes to see aquamarine looking back at him. Riku broke the kiss. Sora almost whimpered in protest, but controlled himself. "I will ask this again. Do you love me?"

"Y…Yes…" Sora replied, and Riku smiled. Their lips met again, and this time Sora was ready. He felt Riku's tongue slide into his mouth, parting his lips. Their tongues played with each other, and Sora let out a moan. Riku backed up, and Sora was now sitting on him in a straddle-position on the bed, and they were still kissing when they heard the front door open.

"Sora! Honey, I'm home!" Mrs. Everheart yelled from the kitchen.

Sora sighed dramatically. "Okay!" Sora yelled, and rolled off Riku. He sat on his bed and thought about what had just happened. "That felt…right… but I don't think it _is _right…" Sora muttered, and looked at Riku, who managed a smile.

"I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to…" Riku said. Sora put his hand on Riku's.

"I don't want to make you sad…"

"It's okay. I'm not. I just wanted…Oh, Sora…" Riku pulled him into a tight hug.

"…I'm sorry…I don't want to hurt you…" Sora whispered, and wrapped his arms around Riku. He could feel his eyes feel up with tears. They didn't move, and when Riku felt Sora's tears on his shirt, he moved his hands to his shoulders and held him out at arm's length.

"Sora, what's wrong?" He asked. Sora looked down, and sobbed quietly.

"I-I feel like I'm hur-hurting y-you…" He whispered. "I-I don-don't want to hur-hurt you…" He closed his eyes.

"Shh….it's okay…" Riku pulled him close again, and had Sora in his lap. He was stroking his hair. Sora grabbed onto Riku's shoulders. "You aren't hurting me. I love you so much…and I want to be with you, but if you feel uncomfortable, then we can just be friends."

"No! I want to be with you! I love you too, Riku." Sora said, and pressed his lips against Riku's. It was a quick, chaste kiss, but was sweet, nonetheless. They pulled away, and smiled at each other. 

"So…does this mean we're together now?" Riku asked, hope in his voice. 

"…" Sora looked down and felt his eyes fill up with tears. "Riku, I want to be yours so bad. You know that. But I…I don't think we can. We won't be accepted by our friends and family, and we'll be forced to never see each other again.." He began to cry, and Riku was shocked, but understood where Sora was coming from.

"Guys! Time for bed! It's 11:00pm!" They heard Sora's mom yell from downstairs. The boys sighed, even though they knew that all they had to do is get ready for bed and turn out the lights. Besides, Mrs. Everheart always went to bed at 11:30, so they could do whatever they wanted after that. Sora sobbed quietly once in awhile and wiped his eyes. The teens got dressed and sat on Sora's twin-sized bed.

"Dammit! I forgot my sleeping bag…I should go back over there and-" Sora put a hand on his.

"No, you can sleep in my bed with me. It's okay." Riku hid is smile, and nodded. Riku's perverted mind dirtied up with thoughts of what he could do to Sora right now…but shooed them away before he got a little _too _excited.

"Thanks." They laid down on Sora's bed, and were squished.

"I…think…I'm falling…off…"Riku said, holding on to anything he could find for support.

"Here…" Sora moved so he was cuddled up to Riku, his head on the crook of his neck, and placed Riku's arms around his body.

"Good night, Riku."

"Good night…Sora." And within ten minutes they were off in dream world.

- - - - -

"God, why aren't the guys up yet?" Kairi asked out loud. They were laying on Yoko's hammock on her front yard, and were waiting for anyone else to wake up.

"I don't know…maybe we should go wake them up?" Selphie asked.

"Okay! Who first?" Yoko got up in a sitting position.

"How 'bout Sora and Riku. I think Riku is over at Sora's." Kairi said.

"Good idea…let me change my sign on my door." She went up to the door of her room and put a little note that said 'Out at Destiny Islands. I'll be back later' and she went downstairs to grab her bag.

"Hey, you!" Vincent said, and gave her a noogie. He was sitting in one of the dining room chairs and reading the paper.

"Hey!" She said, and swatted his hand away. He laughed.

"Where do you think you're going? Your manager called. He wants to talk to you about your next gig. You are supposed to perform tomorrow at the Pavilion on Star-Struck Island, remember!"

"HELLO? You ARE my manager!" Yoko said.

"Hey! What's taking so long?" Kairi and Selphie yelled from outside.

"Hold on!" Yoko yelled back. "And yes, I know, but I also need to perform two days from now in our backyard on a stage. Do you know how freaking stressed I am?" She asked, and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh…you are so cute when you do that. It's hard to believe you turned out so well…after…you know…"

"Yeah. Thanks. I really gotta go before Kairi kills me. Bye!" She pecked a kiss on his cheek, and ran out the door.

"Poor Yoko…if only her friends knew what she's been through…" He sat back down and sighed. He picked up the paper and started to read. 

- - - - -

"Sora and Riku, you guys really need to start going to bed a little ear-" Kairi was cut off from her sentence when she opened the door to Sora's room. Her jaw dropped, Selphie let out a quiet 'aw', and Yoko smiled a warm smile.

"They are so cute…" Yoko and Selphie whispered. Sora was still snuggling up to Riku, and Riku's arms were wrapped protectively around Sora. The blanket came just above their hips, so Yoko lifted it up.

"Damn! They've got their boxers on!" Yoko said, and Selphie tried to hold back a giggle. Kairi was still staring, dumbstruck. 

"I-I..wha..." She didn't know what to say.

"We can fix that…" Selphie said suggestively.

"Selphie!" Kairi had shock in her voice.

"Oh, that's mean! You wouldn't!" Yoko said, and playfully punched her.

"Hey, you were thinking it. I just suggested it." Selphie smiled slyly.

"Good point… Wakka and Tidus will get a kick out of this…" Yoko slowly pulled the covers off. She, and sneakily as possible, undid their boxers and took them off.

"Ha! They're going to kill you!" Kairi said.

"Oh, whatever. It's not that bad." Yoko grinned and turned her attention back to the now naked boys. She stared. Kairi stared.

"Oh, come on! They're going to wake up!" Selphie said, so Yoko pulled the covers back up, and ran downstairs, hiding the boxers from view. Sora's were black silk, and Riku's were black and on the front they said "I like boys…" and on the back they said "On boys!" in white. They sprinted across Sora's, Riku's, and Yoko's, lawn to Tidus' house, went in, and went to his room. They didn't know Wakka was sleeping over there, so Kairi tripped over him on the way to his bed.

"Tidus! Wake up!" Selphie nudged Tidus.

"What's your problem?" Wakka asked, and sat up.

"Sorry!" Kairi said.

"Nnngh…5 more minutes…." Tidus said, and covered his head with a pillow.

"Tidus! No time! We stole Riku and Sora's boxers, and you need to help us figure out what to do with them!"

"Ha! Man, they gonna kill you, ya?" Wakka said, and pulled on a green T-shirt.

"That's great!" Tidus was 'all-of-a-suddenly' awake.

"Good, you guys are up. Go change into swim gear, because we are going to Destiny Island. What should I do with these?" asked Yoko.

"Heh. You should put them in their boats." Tidus said.

"Great idea! Let's go! Meet you guys there!" The three girls left, put the boxers on the boats, and went to Destiny Island. By the time Wakka and Tidus got there, they were already laying on the beach, listening to more music.

"You guys'll never guess what we heard on our way here!" Wakka said.

"Yeah! Sora's window was open, so we could hear them. They were obviously awake, and Sora yelled 'What the hell is wrong with you, Riku! Did you molest me in my sleep or something?' and then Riku yelled 'Of course I didn't, but did you?' and Sora yelled 'HELL NO!' back. That's all we heard, 'cause then we left." When Sora and Riku came, however, they didn't look very happy.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?" Sora asked Tidus, and Tidus just laughed.

"Hey, it wasn't me." Tidus put his hands up in surrender.

"Wakka?" Riku asked.

"Nope. Sorry." Wakka replied, and Riku and Sora both blushed.

"You've got to be kidding."

"No way." They said at the same time, and looked at the girls, who were laughing so hard, they couldn't breathe.

"So, which one of you was the lucky one to strip us down?" Riku asked and raised an eyebrow. Selphie and Kairi both pointed to Yoko, who laughed even harder. Sora blushed even more. "You asked for it!" He charged at her and pinned her down. He looked over at Sora who grinned, and came over and tickled her with no mercy. She was crying she was laughing do hard, and begged them to stop, but they wouldn't. When they did, she lay on the ground and took in a few deep breaths.

"Meanie." She stuck her tongue out at them. They just grinned and Yoko rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie left to go spar. Yoko, Riku, Sora, and Kairi were standing on the beach. They were silent for a bit, and then Riku clapped his hands together.

"I just got the weirdest idea."

"Hm?" Kairi asked.

"Have you ever wanted to go out there and explore? See the other worlds?"

"Well, of course!" Kairi, Sora, and Yoko said at once.

"Why don't we build a raft! We can go and explore the different worlds!"

"That's a good idea! Except Vincent, who is my manager, will probably kill me, Paine will go into depression again, and all of my fans will commit suicide. What's new?" She turned to Sora and tilted her head a little to the side. "Oh, and we can't forget my band members will go off on a rampaging killing spree without me." She pouted. "Can't miss that…"

"Well, it wouldn't be for long, and we will come back!" Kairi said, and smiled at Yoko, who smiled back.

"Don't worry. So, let's do it?" Riku asked, and put his hand in the middle of them.

"Yeah!" The other three put their hands in.

"Let's go!"

They spent the rest of the day planning on the raft, and before they knew it, it was dark.

"Time flies when you're having fun…" Selphie said. They said their goodbyes, and went home.

- - - - -

"Fuck! Where the hell is my garter?" Yoko's voice pierced the cool night air of Star-Struck Island. She had invited everyone to come and watch her show. She was in the same room as all of them, but she couldn't find her garter, the finishing part to her costume. She was in a frilly, black and red 50s skirt with a red, black and gray, lacy corset. She had fishnet stockings and 4 inch high, high heeled shoes. Her hair was extremely curly, and had a big, red rose in her hair. The gloves she wore were gray, and had red lace on the top. They came up to her elbows, and had black ribbon on them. She had to dye her hair completely black for the show, but it was temporary.

"I don't know. I think I saw Riku grab it and walk out." Wakka said.

"Oh, that BITCH!" She screamed, and turned to go get it from Riku. Then, she got an idea, and stopped in her tracks. She smiled to herself. "Oh, I have to go check the order of the songs in the show…Sora, would you be a dear and go get it for me?" She smiled sweetly, and Sora grinned.

"Of course I will, Yoko!" Sora said, and gave Yoko a smile of thanks. He walked out the door.

"She is really stressed." Tidus muttered into Kairi's ear, and she giggled. They sat down on a couple of couches and talked. No one realized that Yoko was still in the room, smiling to herself, and talking to them instead of checking the song order.

- - - - - 

Sora walked out and looked around, he walked down a hallway, turned right, and walked by a room with the door open, and someone pulled him inside, shut the door, and kissed him. Sora instantly recognized the vanilla scent as Riku. He kissed back, rubbing Riku's back with his hands. Riku pushed Sora against the wall and left his mouth, leaving a trail of light kisses up his jaw, and found his earlobe. He took it in his mouth, earning a shy gasp from Sora. They kissed again for awhile, then broke apart for air.

"Riku…we really can't…." Sora whispered, regret and pain in his voice.

"Sora…I just love you so much…" Riku muttered and sighed.

"Riku...stop…you're making this hard…" Sora whispered again, and refused to let the tears threatening to fall behind his blue orbs. Then, Riku remembered something.

"I guess you're here for this…?" Riku asked and lifted up a frilly, black and red garter with a gray bow on it. Sora nodded.

"Thanks." He said and took it in his right hand. 

"Of course." Riku smiled, and they walked out of the room, and walked back to the others.

- - - - -

"Finally! What took you two so long?" Yoko tried to sound aggravated, and tried to hide the knowing smile trying to sneak it's way onto her face. She could tell anyway, since their hair was a little messy and their faces were flushed. No one else seemed to notice, however. Yoko put on the finished touch to her outfit, and turned to the girls.

"How do I look?" She asked, and they smiled and nodded in approval. Yoko looked at the wall clock and gasped.

"Go! You better get your seats before the show starts!" And with that, she sprinted out.

"How can she run in those heels?" Sora asked.

**- - - - - **

Chapter four. This is coming along quite well, I must say. :3 Well, as always, R&R, and I'm going for 15 reviews, everyone. GO GO GO!

Riku: Yesh. xD

Sumomo: Good Riku. –pats-

Erm…so sorry I didn't update when I said I would. I am in the Dominican Republic, so I'm like…out all day, drinking daiquiris (non-alcoholic, of course!) and chilling at the pool and beach. We even fed some peacocks and called them all Emo Chad because they were so…emo. They just sat there on the side of the path and were all angry. One tried to bite me. ..;; But, on the plus side, that means I got to finish chapter 5, 6, and 7, so there will be no delay for those chapters when I get enough reviews. 3

Heh. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter,

Shocker2110  
Suzie P.  
luvable14  
PaopuPoof


	5. The Concert

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's owned by Square soft and Disney. I also don't own Final Fantasy. I do own Yoko, Miroku, and Luca. And 'Saki' is a band that I made up, and any songs from that band (unless otherwise noted) were written by me.

**Warning**: In some chapters, there will be Shounen-ai, Yaoi, rape, (not a lot), and Lemon. So if that does not appeal to you, leave now and do not review saying how sick I am.

**In this chapter: **Language and sexual dancing.

**Note**: Flames will be used for Sora and Riku to snuggle up together in front of a warm fireplace.

- - - - -

"Here's our seats! Let's sit down…" Wakka said, and everyone took their seats. They were the third row from the first, and were just settling in when some music started and the lights dimmed. The group recognized it as Pink's _Trouble_. A spotlight moved and shown on Yoko who was sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage. Yoko's voice rang out.

"_No attorneys to plead my case  
No orbits to send me in and out of space  
And my fingers are bejeweled  
with diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now."_

Two strong looking guys came from behind her, held her up from her arms and helped her off. They put her in handcuffs.  
_  
"I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town"_

She was taken out of the handcuffs, and shot a gun to the ceiling. Another good looking man came out in a suit, and they began extremely advanced swing dancing. It looked like something you'd see in an old movie. She sang and danced some more, and then she ran around and jumped on a bar. Four other girls dressed in the similar outfits as hers were already on there. And then the chorus rolled around. This time, the chorus only had drums with no music in the background. They stomped their right foot on the top of the bar to the beat of the song, and she had her hand up in the air. She jumped off, and the song was over. There was loud cheering from the crowd. She sang Why by DJ Sammy and Easy Breezy by Utada. She didn't dance to those. Then, she did a couple of complicated hip-hop routines to Lose Control by Missy Elliott and another one to My Humps by the Black Eyed Peas. The second to last song started playing. She danced and sang to this one.

_Oh no…_

Riku thought. It was Christina Aguilera's _Dirrty._ He tended to get 'happy' whenever he heard this song, and Sora rubbing his leg wasn't helping. Thank god the others didn't see since it was dark in the auditorium. There were a crowd of people in skimpy outfits standing in a row, all rubbing against each other to the music. They heard Yoko's voice and another man's voice singing the intro, but they were no where in sight. One of the strong looking guys from before stepped on and started singing and dancing to the opening verse. Then he stopped, and a pair of hands appeared, separating the group in two. It was Yoko. She was in a black and white pinstripe suit, and had a top hat. She was moving her body back and forth to the music.

"_Ooh, I'm overdue  
Gimme some room, I'm comin' through  
Paid my dues, I'm in the mood  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room  
DJ's spinnin', Show your hands  
Let's get dirty, that's my jam  
I need that uh! To get me off  
Sweatin' till my clothes come off"_

She had stepped out a little, and when she said 'uh', a good looking guy from the group who the teens recognized as a man named Gippal spanked her. When she said "I'm sweating till my clothes come off", she ran her hands down her body, and held her pants and coat in her hands. She pulled them off, to reveal the same thing Christina Aguilera wore in the music video. She flung off her hat. Riku whined. Sora stared. Wakka and Tidus cheered. She was reenacting the video, and doing a pretty damn good job doing it, too.

"_Gonna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time for my arrival "_

The whole thing was a reenactment of the music video. Riku was getting 'happy', but no one noticed. After what seemed like and hour, the song was over, and everyone cheered and hooted louder than any other of the songs. There was still one more. Kairi and Selphie jumped up from their seats.

"Shit! We've got to go!" Kairi said.

"Watch my stuff!" Selphie left her purse.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tidus called to them,

"We are in the next act! Hurry, Selphie!" Kairi was literally pushing Selphie through the rows of seats and out the door.

"Girls…" Wakka muttered. All of a sudden, music started playing, and different girls were saying words.

_Pop, six, squish, uh uh, Cicero, lipscious_

The boys instantly knew what this was. It was Cell Block Tango from the movie Chicago. They were reenacting the whole scene as well. Kairi was the 'pop' girl, Selphie was the 'six' girl, and Yoko was unsurprisingly the 'Cicero" girl. It was a great show! The boys met up with the three girls who had changed.

"You girls were great! Especially you, Yoko!" Sora said, and gave her a hug. (Riku grumbled).

"Aw, thanks Sora!" She smiled. Wakka handed her a bouquet of flowers the guys had bought, and handed Kairi and Selphie a few red and white roses.

"Ya, that was great! I can't wait 'till tomorrow!" Wakka said.

"Oh, shit! I need to go meet up with Vincent… I completely forgot! He wants me to practice with him!" She looked around, and ran one way, than the other, then stopped and she smacked her forehead.

"Damn, I need to stop drinking so much of those energy drinks…" She muttered, and Tidus laughed. "Anyway, it's only 7:00, so you guys should go and eat dinner. I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow!" She sprinted out to the left, and the group realized that was the wrong way home. Then she ran in and ran out the right way. Wakka shook his head and laughed.

_She seemed kind of distracted…_ Sora thought. Riku seemed to read his mind.

"When we get back, you and I can talk to her…" Riku whispered, and Sora nodded. They hurriedly went across the street to a nice Italian restaurant.

- - - - -

"Hi, Paine!" Riku said cheerfully. Sora walked in behind him. She was watching some gushy, romantic movie on the TV.

"Hey, Riku! What's up?" She asked, and ruffled Sora's hair.

"Hey!" He laughed and swatted her hand away. It looked the same.

"Damn you and your hair that defines gravity." Paine stuck her tongue out at Sora and smiled. Sora did the same.

"Do you know where Yoko is? We wanted to talk to her." Paine looked at him.

"I think she went to Destiny Island. She said she wanted to 'think'…" She said, and looked down. "Probably about _Him_…" She muttered.

"What was that last part?" Riku asked.

"Oh, nothing. Yeah, I think she's at Destiny Island. I'll see you later!" Paine said, and they gave each other a high five. Sora smiled.

"Alright, bye!" Riku waved.

"Bye, Paine!" Sora said and followed suit.  
_  
She's really nice…she acts like one of us… _

Sora thought, and rowed his boat to Destiny Island with Sora. Sora's head was resting in Riku's lap, and they were enjoying the time together, but Riku was worried something was wrong with Yoko. Sure enough, Yoko's black and blue rowboat was tied up hastily to the dock. He thought he saw her sitting on the paopu tree on Paopu Island, and they walked through the shack, up the steps, and down the bridge. He stopped abruptly when he could hear her. Sora stopped as well, and frowned. She was sobbing, and had her face buried in her hands.  
_  
Is she… crying?_

Riku thought, and he watched her sob for about ten minutes. It was saddening, and Sora took Riku's hand in his and squeezed it. Riku nodded. He took a step.

"Yoko?" He asked.

- - - -

Sorry that chapter was so…short. I just was bored and didn't want to make it long. Plus, it seemed like a good spot to finish. And, I was in the Dominican Republic with my wonderful friend Brooke, so cut me some slack, eh? Heh. I promise not to make them only –checks page number- Er, 4 and a half pages long ever again! 3

Sora: Yeah, bad Sumomo. D:

Sumomo: 'Ay! Quiet down.

Sora: -- Make me, biznatch.

Sumomo: Rawr.

Sora: Eep. –runs away and hides in the safety of Riku's bed-

Riku: Oh, Sora! It seems you have joined me on this cold night. –and then the hot buttsecks rages on-

Sumomo: O.O

Ahem. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers (I love you all…er, the two of you)…

Shocker 2110  
Poof

TT I'm getting no reviews. You know what that means…I won't finish the fic.  Please review! I'm looking for at least 15!


	6. Her Tragedy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's owned by Square soft and Disney. I also don't own Final Fantasy. I do own Yoko, Miroku, and Luca. And 'Saki' is a band that I made up, and any songs from that band (unless otherwise noted) were written by me.

**Warning**: In some chapters, there will be Shounen-ai, Yaoi, rape, (not a lot), and Lemon. So if that does not appeal to you, leave now and do not review saying how sick I am.

**In this chapter: **Language, angst, rape, suicide, murder, and self-mutilation.

**Note**: Flames will be used for Sora and Riku to snuggle up together in front of a warm fireplace.

- - - - -

"Yoko?" Riku asked quietly. She turned to him. Her eyes were red rimmed, and her cheeks were shiny. She _was_ crying…

"Hi!" She put on a fake smile. Riku walked over to her, sat next to her. Sora stood there, and Riku motioned for him to come sit on the other side of Yoko.

"What's wrong?" Sora whispered.

"Nothing! Nothing, really. I just…think the sunset is beautiful! It makes me…cry!" Riku raised an eyebrow at her, and Sora crossed his arms and imitated Riku's eyebrow-raising.

"Yoko, you're lying. What's wrong?" Sora asked. She sobbed, and before he knew it, he was holding her in his lap, stroking her hair, and whispering nonsense words of comfort in her ear. She eventually stopped, and he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's just…It's just it's been getting to me lately. My…my life. I hate my life!" She screamed.

"Yoko…" Riku rubbed her back to try and calm her down.

I'm sorry…You guys won't understand…"

"Tell us, and we will."

"…"

"…Yoko..." Sora said.

"We're here to help you, not watch you cry your eyes out." Riku finished.

"Alright. I'm ready. Prepare yourself, for you might be shocked. It's probably worse than you expected."

"O-Okay." Sora nodded, and moved to sit next to Riku. They held hands and Sora was squeezing Riku's. Riku was still rubbing Yoko's back. It seemed to have calmed her down.

"Well, we can start with this…take off my glove, fishnet arm warmer, and wristband." Riku obeyed, and they gasped. There were countless scars in her wrist, criss-crossing in unknown patterns.

"What the hell…?" He ran his hand over them. Sora covered his mouth with his hands, shock plastered on his face.

"Don't be shocked at that. That's only the beginning!" She said, and sighed.

"Here goes. There are a lot of things that have happened to me, which explains these. The last time I cut myself was three weeks ago. I'll tell you why later. When I was younger, my father raped me on a daily basis. I was too scared to fight back."

Sora could tell he was going to start crying. She sobbed some more, and went on.

"I came home from school one day, only to find my house covered in blood. My mother was lying on the ground with pain and shock in her eyes, and she had what seemed like hundreds of marks from being stabbed. The autopsy showed she was stabbed 37 times."

"Wow…." Sora whispered.

"A-and he ripped out her heart. It was lying a few inches from her…it was horrible…" She buried her face in her hands and cried harder. Riku soothe talked her and she calmed down again. "My dad….he jumped off the roof of my house. He landed right on top of our fence. I-it…" She couldn't go on. She bowed her head and took in a deep, shaky breath.

"Shh…it's okay…"Riku whispered.

"Wait, have ever told anyone this?" Sora asked. She shook her head.

"Just Kairi."

"Okay, go on."

"I remember running from my house, covered in blood, and I was screaming. My neighbors found my dad's suicide note, and they made Paine come home from college so she and Vincent could take care of me. I was only ten years old. My mother was raped by my father 15 years ago, so yes, I am a rape child. My mom was only twelve when she conceived me."

"Oh…my…" Sora's eyes filled with tears for her. He felt sorry she had been through something at age 15 that no one should ever go through in their life.

"Go on." Riku said.

"I have tried committing suicide four times. I tried to cut myself really deep twice, I took an overdose of aspirin once, and I jumped from my bedroom window once, but none were successful.

"I'm really glad you didn't succeed... Now, if you don't mind me asking, what about your ex-boyfriend?" She half sighed, half sobbed.

"Well, if you _insist_. I remember I was at my boyfriend, Miroku's house. He was upstairs, supposedly taking a shower, and I was making toast for breakfast. I remember hearing a cry of pain, and I ran upstairs, and he was sitting, fully clothed in a bathtub filled with bloody water. There was a bloody knife on the floor next to the bathtub, and his golden eyes seemed lifeless, full of nothingness."

"Oh my god. Are you sure you want to go on?"

"…Yes…"

"Alright…what happened to him?" Riku was the one to talk now. Sora rested his head on Riku's shoulder, and was letting silent tears run down his face.

"I could tell the blood was gushing from his wrists, which were underwater. I screamed, and jumped in the tub full of bloody water, hugging him tightly, crying, and screaming 'no, no, no, no, NO!' over and over again. I still remembered his last words… He could barely talk…he said, 'Yoko, I don't deserve to live. Everything has been taken from me. Don't cry. I will always love you.' And before I could tell him I loved him back, his body suddenly felt limp, and eyes closed, and he died right there in my arms."

Tears began streaming down her face again.

"That was three weeks ago. That was also the last time I tried committing suicide by slitting my wrists." Yoko said that last word, and began balling. Riku couldn't help but feel so sad. Someone so broken turned into a pretty, nice, happy teenager with a whole career to look foreword to. He held her close, and cried silently with her.

"…W-Why did he do that?" He said silently.

"…Well, Miroku had a sister that was one year older than him. She was always jealous of him, for reasons I don't know. She got one of her friends to rape him one day, and he became…well…I guess you could call it 'gothic'. He was still the same Miroku I knew, but more depressed. I slit my wrists before he did, but he did start slitting his wrists. I discovered his sister who was named Luca had gotten upset, and committed suicide. As much as he was angry at her, she was still flesh and blood. Then…well…" She looked at him.

"No one deserves to go through that…"

"Really, it's okay. That's why I became a singer, so I could just leave it all behind, or at least try to."

"I understand…" Riku said, and they looked over at Sora, who was crying.

"I-I'm so sor-sorry!" He wailed, and cried. Yoko tilted her head to the side, and felt a weak smile break on her face.

"Sora…it's okay. Really." She said, and he nodded, but sobbed a bit anyway.

- - - - -

"I'm sick…" Yoko moaned the next day. "I don't think I can go with you guys…" Wakka, Tidus, and Riku were in her room, trying to get her to go.

"What are you sick with?" Wakka asked, and Yoko sniffed.

"I don't know. Paine had a bad cold, so I think I got it from her. I should feel better by tomorrow."

"Someone should stay with you, since Paine and Vincent are out at the main Island…"

"I will!" Wakka said.

_Dammit. I wanted to make sure she didn't do anything drastic after last night. _ Riku thought

"Good idea. It will help, since you want to be a doctor when you grow up." Tidus said. Yoko smiled.

"Thanks Wakka! Guys please try and be back at around 5:30 so you can help with decorating in case I'm still in bed. I _will_ sing, no matter what!"

"Okay, great! See you in about…" Tidus checked his watch. "eight hours!" Yoko and Wakka nodded, and Riku gave her a worried glance. She shook her head and smiled reassuringly. Not feeling any better, he forced a smile, and walked out.

"Riku, wait up!" Tidus almost tripped trying to follow him.

"So, Yoko. You okay? If not, I'll get ya somethin'. If yes, I'll just watch TV downstairs." She laughed, and gave him a serious look.

"I would like some water, and if I were really, _REALLY_, REALLY sick, would you leave me upstairs and watch whatever the hell you want downstairs?" She smiled. He looked worried.

"I…u-uh…"

"Hey, I'm kidding! I don't need anything, but can you get me that journal over there?" Wakka looked over his shoulder, and nodded.

"Thanks, Wacky, erm, I mean, Wakka." She smiled innocently.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Yell if ya need somethin'." Wakka laughed, pat her on the head, and walked out. He was only a year older than her, but he acted like he was her 20 year old brother, but at least he didn't try and flirt with her or anything. She looked down at her diary.

"Hello. Time to write!"

- - - - -

"We're BACK!" Sora yelled into Yoko's house, and they discovered Wakka snoring on the couch, and X-rated material was playing on the TV.

"Oh, that's unsanitary!" Selphie wrinkled her petite nose.

"No, it's absolutely delightful!" Riku said, and stared.

"Ugh…Yoko?" Kairi yelled. She, Selphie, Tidus, and Sora walked upstairs. Yoko was also sleeping, and she was holding a small, blue notebook up to her chest. Kairi recognized it as her diary.

"I'm just going to…" Sora slipped over, took the diary, and he sat on the floor. The others sat behind him, and they all read the entry earlier that morning.  
_  
Dear Diary,  
Something strange is happening. I've been having dreams about a girl…she is pretty, and she looks like my beloved, Miroku. She keeps telling me to kill myself…I don't know what to do. I told Riku and Sora about me last night…it was hard, but I handled it. I would be devastated if they found out I had cut myself minutes after I arrived home, and today while Wakka was sleeping. I'm scared…I don't want to have the same fate as my Beloved…  
_  
All of them stared in disbelief.

"What the…no…" Sora muttered.

"Why, Yoko…" Kairi could feel a lump in her throat.

"What should we do?" Sora whispered.

"I don't know…but we should show this to Paine." Tidus said, and he looked at Kairi. She nodded.

"That's a good idea. I don't think she'll go ballistic, since she was a cutter herself." Kairi gave him a sad smile.

"Let's go…she needs to get ready for tonight." Selphie left, and the others followed, but Sora made sure he put the notebook right back where it was.

It was going to be a long night.

- - - - -

Sorry I made it so angsty. Anyways, please R&R!

Yoko: -sniff-

Sumomo: Yesh. Review at least up to 20 and make poor Yoko happy.

Thank you reviewers!

P.S – Zomg. Brooke and I were just sitting in our hotel room (It's 9:30pm here) and we were just talking, then someone banged on our door and started yelling their ass off at us for being loud, but we were being really quiet. It was scary and definitely not the shmecks. D:

Well…just wanted to tell you. :B

And…reviewers!

Shocker2110 (Mree! You really love my fic. –glomp-)  
Poof


	7. Poor Sora

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's owned by Square soft and Disney. I also don't own Final Fantasy. I do own Yoko, Miroku, and Luca. And 'Saki' is a band that I made up, and any songs from that band (unless otherwise noted) were written by me.

**Warning**: In some chapters, there will be Shounen-ai, Yaoi, rape, (not a lot), and Lemon. So if that does not appeal to you, leave now and do not review saying how sick I am.

**In this chapter: **Language, self-mutilation.

**Note**: Flames will be used for Sora and Riku to snuggle up together in front of a warm fireplace.

Okay, one more thing. PLEASE check out Danny's account! He is a beastly fanfiction writer who deserves to have more people read his fanfictions! Search his penname, Shocker2110 please:D

- - - - -

"Hello?" Yoko spoke clearly into her microphone. She was standing on the center of a stage that was set up in her backyard. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie had come over, including all of their parents, Paine, Vincent, Selphie's older sister Lenne, and Wakka's younger brother Chappu.

"YOU GO BABY!" Kairi's step-mom yelled out. Kairi's real mom's sister was Yoko's mom. Kairi was now living with her step-dad, who was the mayor of Destiny Islands, and his wife. They treated her very well. Ruby, Kairi's step-mom, loved Kairi and Yoko to death.

"Heh, hi Auntie Ruby. Anyway, I'm sure you all know why you are here to night. I decided to put on a small concert in my backyard, but don't expect any crazy dancing. (Tidus and Wakka 'awwed' loudly). I will be singing three songs, then we'll eat dinner with the wonderful food that chef Quina has prepared for us-" A large woman in a pink dress smiled and waved.

"That's me!" She said, and Yoko continued.

"-and then I'll finish off with three more songs. This should end around 9:00pm. Well, here it is." She sang the first three songs, and she actually wrote all of them. During dinner, Selphie pulled Yoko aside.

"What's up?" Yoko asked. Selphie looked worried.

"Sora's been looking really upset. Something's up." She said.

"Okay…I'll talk to him…I'm sure it's not THAT bad…Oh, shit! Got to go!" She ran up on stage and smiled at everyone.

"Hello, everybody! Welcome back. Here are my final three songs." She sang two more she had written, and had an idea for the last song. She cleared her throat.

"This next and last song is dedicated to two of my new friends here. They have shown me that if you want something, no matter how crazy it is, there is always a chance of it happening. Here is _Simple and Clean _by Utada Hikaru."  
_  
"When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
Please, oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way you are making me feel tonight  
It's hard the let it go_

_You're giving me  
Too many things lately  
You're all I need  
You smiled at me and said  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean  
I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant  
When I said no,  
I don't think life is quite that simple _

_When you walk away  
You don't her me say  
Please, oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way you are making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go"_

Riku smiled. That was a great song. He had heard it on the radio. Sora smiled as well. He knew that she sang that song for him and Riku. His smiled faltered to a frown when he remembered why he was so sad in the first place. He bowed his head and felt his bottom lip stick out. She had finished, and everyone cheered. She smiled brightly.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said. "Have a wonderful night, everybody!" And with that, the adults went home, but the teens, Lenne, and Chappu all helped clean up. When they were finished, it was 10:30.

"Damn, we're out a little late, huh, big bro'?" Chappu said, and Wakka nodded.

"We gotta go. See ya tomorrow!" Wakka and Chappu left.

"That's not a bad idea…c'mon little sis…" Lenne took Selphie's hand, and they left.

"I guess I'll go too…" Tidus said, and left.

"Well, we should work on the raft tomorrow?" Yoko asked, and everyone else nodded.

"Good idea. I think I should go, before Ruby gets too worried…" Kairi waved good-bye, and left. Riku, Sora, and Yoko were left.

"I think I'm going to go as well. I'll see you two tomorrow." He smiled, and glanced over at Sora who was looking down, pouting. Riku gave him a worried glance, and waved them good-bye. Yoko walked closer to Sora.

"Do you want to come over and talk?" He nodded, and began walking toward Yoko's house.

"Yeah. I need to talk to someone." He said. Sora and Yoko went in through the back door, and up to her room. She sat on her bed, and Sora stood at the doorway. He took in a deep breath, sat down next to her, and immediately hugged her and began crying into her shoulder.

"Oh my god…what's wrong?" She rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I-I love him…" Sora managed to say.

"Riku?"

"Y-y-yeah…" He sniffled.

"Sora…" She hugged him close. "Then why are you crying? It's very obvious he returns those feelings." She said, and looked into his eyes.

"It..it's just, well, I love him so much, I don't know what I'll do without him! And on the night of the truth or dare game, we…we kissed, and we both liked it, but we thought it was…wrong…" he said quickly, but started sobbing toward the end.

"Sora, Sora…" She smiled warmly. "In the celebrity world, where I come from, they make a big deal out of it. But here, in the real world, no one cares! Love is love, and hat shouldn't change anything! It's not wrong! IF you and Riku got together, I'm sure everyone would support you tenfold! You heard their reactions at the truth or dare game." She said, and smiled.

"…But what about you and Kairi?" He said. "I know Kairi likes me, and I have a hunch that you like Riku."

"Psh. Kairi will get over it. If she really was your friend, she wouldn't hold a grudge against you for that. As for me, I mean, I like Riku as a really good friend and all, but I don't like him like that. It's too soon for me to start dating other guys." She said, and smiled sadly at Sora.

"But… it's just I feel like we weren't meant to be…"

"Is that because both of you are guys?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"Fine! Yes!" He pouted. "It seems awkward! I don't know how to put it!"

"What did I say before? It's not awkward. Your friends will understand and will support. Now, I want you to-" She stopped when she saw his wrists. They were wrapped in bloody gauze.

"Sora…you have some explaining to do…" She muttered.

"Wha?" But before he could finish, she had taken off the bandages. She gasped, and didn't like what she saw.

"Y-y-y-ou! Sora, WHY?" She half whispered, half screamed. She discovered he was a cutter, like she is. "I would never have e-expected…you…" She wasn't happy at all.

"Those are old…I used to cut myself before Riku and I confessed our love for each other, but I cut myself today because…" He stopped, and she understood. He had started cutting again since that night.

"Sora, you really shouldn't cut yourself like that…it may seem I'm turning something small into something big, but I'm not. My boyfriend committed suicide cutting his wrists!" She was slightly shaking.

"…Huh? Oh, right…" Sora squeaked.

"Sora!" She breathed.

"I'm really sorry…" Sora said. He put his hand on hers.

"Thanks for listening…my dad passed when I was young, and my mom would reject me if I ever brought this kind of stuff up…it's easy with you since you know what I've been through…" He sniffed again.

"Like I said, you're like my little brother…" She spoke quietly.

"And I guess you're like an older sister." He smiled to himself. He felt good around her. It wasn't love; it was a comfort only a sister could give.

"Just please…PLEASE don't cut yourself!"

- - - - -

Um…yeah. There you go. I seriously don't know what the hell is up with Quina's gender, but judging by what he/she wears in the game, (Final Fantasy IX), I'm going to have to say it's a girl. Mwaha. 

Sora: Read and review to 23 because I say so! –cute pout-

Aww…look at that pout. You can't resist that, can you?

Thank you reviewers of last chapter! –nod-

Suzie P.  
Shocker! XD  
I.Heart.Riku

BROOKE WAS HERE AND GOT BORED WHILE AMANDA WAS ON THE COMPUTER!

x.x Yeah…when it's raining in the Dominican Republic it can get a bit boring. XP


	8. The Dream

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's owned by Square soft and Disney. I also don't own Final Fantasy. I do own Yoko, Miroku, and Luca. And 'Saki' is a band that I made up, and any songs from that band (unless otherwise noted) were written by me.

**Warning**: In some chapters, there will be Shounen-ai, Yaoi, rape, (not a lot), and Lemon. So if that does not appeal to you, leave now and do not review saying how sick I am.

**In this chapter: **Language, self-mutilation

**Note**: Flames will be used for Sora and Riku to snuggle up together in front of a warm fireplace.

- - - - -

_"Come, darling…" _

_A strange voice filled the air. It was so familiar, but Yoko couldn't out her finger on it. She was standing on some kind of liquid that was black, and surrounded by black. _

"_Who are you?" _

"_Call me Luca." The voice said. This was the first time the girl ever spoke her name. Yoko screamed. _

"_Luca? Miroku's sister?" _

"_Oh, yes, darling…" The voice dripped with venom. _

"_Wh-what do you want?" Yoko was worried. A girl stepped out from the shadows. She looked like Miroku, and Yoko had seen her before. So, this was Luca… _

"_We meet again? Yoko, don't be scared. I'm only here to ease the pain." Yoko nodded, and Luca went on. _

"_I see Miroku sometimes. He misses you dearly, the poor thing. He says he will do whatever he can to have you back…" Luca gave Yoko a mischievous smile. "In fact…" Luca's smiled became wider. She held up her hand, and snapped her fingers. _

"_Wha?" Bright light shone everywhere. Yoko realized she was standing on a lake of blood. It was nighttime because there were stars in the sky, but the moon was totally eclipsed, blacker than anything else she'd seen in her life. It seemed that large blobs of blood were slowly raining down, but she realized it was doing the exact opposite. It was coming from the lake and going up into the red and black sky. This was a very morbid place. Body parts littered the ground. She thought she saw her father, but wasn't sure. She could see the dead floating underneath the blood. She could see souls of people walking around, crying, mourning, screaming for help… _

"_Don't say anything. You are in Hell. This is where Miroku and I live now." Luca stepped aside, and Miroku was standing behind her. He smiled when he saw Yoko. _

"_Yoko!" He ran to her, but went right through her. Yoko felt tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"_Miroku…" Yoko choked out. She buckled over and began crying harder than she ever had in her life. Miroku glared at his sister. _

"_You bitch." He said, and kneeled down beside Yoko, who was now covered in blood from the lake. He put a hand on her shoulder, or at least tried too. _

"_Yoko…I miss you so much…" _

"_I m-miss you t-too…" _

"_Yoko…" _

"_Oh, Miroku! I love you so much…I never got to tell you! I'm so stupid! I don't know what I would do without you! I can't do this. I can live on without you. I miss you so much! I love you!" She cried out. _

"_Yoko! It's okay! Don't do this…" _

"_But I have too! I have too, I have too! It's the only way to get all of my agony out, to cry…" _

"_No it's not, Yoko." He crawled around her so he was looking into her eyes. He pressed his lips against hers, and surprisingly, he didn't go through her. She kissed back. Luca was disgusted. Miroku pulled back for a much needed breath. _

"_Oh, Roki…" She smiled. She used to call him Roki all the time when he was alive. "I love you…" _

"_I love you too…" He stroked her cheek with his hand, but went through, so he planted a kiss on her forehead. _

_Yoko stood up, and Miroku did too. Yoko looked down at the ground, tears still falling, and Miroku looked at her worriedly. _

"_You see, Yoko…" Luca spoke up, and the ex-lovers looked at her. "If you just simply kill yourself, you can be with Miroku for eternity. Together forever. It's for the best." Yoko absentmindedly nodded, and in that instant, everything went black. She could have sworn she heard Miroku yell "Don't do it! Don't listen to my deranged sister! It's not for the best! She's lying!", but couldn't be sure. Black became white, and white became reality.  
_  
"Whoa!" Yoko shot up from her bed. She looked down at her self, and discovered she was covered in dried blood that was not hers. She remember the dream, lying in the pool of blood. "Oh, shit…" She took a shower, and went on with her day, trying to block the disturbing images from her dream from her mind.

The next four days were basically a routine. Yoko, Riku, Kairi, and Sora were trying to make the raft absolutely perfect.

"Uh…Something's wrong with the raft." Sora said.

"Gee, you think?" Kairi asked.

"…" Riku shook his head. Yoko sighed.

"This isn't good." The raft seemed okay when you looked at it, but the wooden panels and logs they used were slowly falling apart. The rope that kept them together wasn't tied right.

"…Do we have to start over?" Riku asked, sadness in his voice.

"Hope not." Yoko said.

This was just one of the many issues they encountered, including maggots and other bugs inside the wood, a poisonous snake stuck in between two panels who almost bit Wakka, and the mass fell over. Six times. In the end, they got almost everything fixed.

Wakka, Selphie and Tidus helped with getting them more experienced with fighting. The next four nights, however, were dreadful for Yoko and Sora. Every night, Sora would come over to her house, and just cry a river. All she could do was talk to him, and try and comfort him. She felt it wasn't time to tell Riku about Sora's actions. Then, the fifth night came.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Hello?" Yoko said into the receiver.

"Hi Yoko!" Sora said. He sounded more cheerful today, putting a smile on Yoko's face.

"Hi, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing. I was just calling to tell you I couldn't come over today. I'm going to go have a sleepover with Tidus." He said. She wa a little disappointed.

"Ah, it's alright. I think I'll watch a movie or something." She said, and smiled. He smiled on the other end too.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Sora said. "Bye!"

"Bye, Sora." She hung up, and went up to her room. She sat on her bed and took in a deep breath. She cleared her mind, and realized what she had to do. Almost zombie-like, she slowly reached over and pulled our the dagger from her dresser. She stood up, and padded over to the corner. She sat down. Now Yoko was sitting in her room, holding a knife in her hand. She didn't know what to do. She knew that one, simple, deep cut would let her see her love again, but something told her not to do it. That there was another way. Still, she didn't know who or what to trust. She lowered the knife to her wrist, and felt the coldness of the blade touch it, sending shivers down her spine.

**_-Yoko POV-_**

Okay, this is a tough decision. I think I'm going to go along with it, though. I mean, who is going to miss me? Everyone has someone they love, accept me. The one I love will never come back, no matter what I do. And now, I can just end it all, and be in the safe embrace of my one and only. She says so. Luca. Right? Right. Plus, Miroku and I will be together. This is it. I feel the blade go deeper than I have ever done. A hiss escapes my lips, but it feels so good at the same time. I watch the blood fall onto the black and white carpet below me, slowly making a puddle. I slit my other wrist, too. Why not? I let my head roll back and close my eyes. I feel a cruel, shrill laugh escape my throat. That's right. I'm laughing. Laughing at my life. I'm not afraid to die. Now I'm starting to feel dizzy. Probably from blood loss, but it will be over soon. I open my eyes again, and everything is slowly turning black. I try and stand up, but I collapse on the floor. Everything is blurry, and I feel like I'm falling…falling…falling…

_**-End of POV-**_

Riku came over less than 30 minutes later. "Hey, Vincent. Is Yoko here?" He asked.

"Yeah, she should be in her room." He replied, and turned his attention back to the television.

"Right. Thanks." Riku said, and walked up the stairs. When he heard some scratching noises and then a loud thud, he stopped in his tracks. Something wasn't right. He took in a deep breath, and sped up the stairs, down the hall, down the next hall, and up to her room. He stopped. Holding his breath, he opened the door and screamed.

- - - - -

Oh. Em. Eff. Gee. I'm so sorry everyone. This chapter is only 4 pages long… -dies-

Anyway….WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOKO? IS IT REALLY TOO LATE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN…

Kingdom Hearts: The Princess of Dark Heart. –Dramatic music plays in the background-

R&R! I need at least 30 reviews and I'll be a happy camper. Le. Gasp.

I cannot thank my reviewers enough…

Suzie P.  
PaopuPoof  
Shocker2110  
I.Heart.Riku  
Luvable14


	9. Gothic Fun

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's owned by Square soft and Disney. I also don't own Final Fantasy. I do own Yoko, Miroku, and Luca. And 'Saki' is a band that I made up, and any songs from that band (unless otherwise noted) were written by me.

**Warning**: In some chapters, there will be Shounen-ai, Yaoi, rape, (not a lot), and Lemon. So if that does not appeal to you, leave now and do not review saying how sick I am.

**In this chapter: **Language, angst, gothic stuffs, shounen-ai, drinking, suicide attempt, and self-mutilation

**Note**: Flames will be used for Sora and Riku to snuggle up together in front of a warm fireplace.

- - - - -

He stood there, staring at the sight in front of him. In the corner, there was an impossibly large amount of blood, pooled into a big puddle. He looked around. There was some bloody footprints near it, and bloody handprints all over the walls leading to the bathroom that connected to her room. He gasped. A bloody knife was in the corner of the room, too. He looked at the bathroom door, there was another bloody handprint, and it was cracked open.

"Oh shit…" He muttered, and without hesitation, he sprinted over in record time and kicked the door open, and cried out in horror. There were bloody handprints on the mirror and walls, and Yoko was laying in the bathtub, blood all over her, and her eyes were wide open. He would've thought she was dead if it wasn't for the steady but slow raise and fall of her chest.

"…ugh…" She slowly moved her head so she was looking at him, her lavender eyes were not as bright as they normally were. They almost looked gray. Her hair was a mess, she was as pale as the moon, and had blood all over her. She looked like the dead.

"No! YOKO!" He kneeled down beside the bath. He cried. She just stared at him, her mouth slightly ajar.

"Why are you crying?" She whispered, and was going to pick up her wrist to wipe away his tears, but it sort of flopped since it was slit so deep.

"Yoko…?" Riku took her face in his hands.

"Yoko? Who…?" She said, and talked as though she was out of breath. She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Wha…" Riku blinked.

"Who…you? Don't touch…me…" She seemed very confused. ",DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed, and started to sob. "Don't…stop…ngh…" She went limp, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her head lolled to the side. She was still breathing, at least.

"Shit!" He picked her up, and ran downstairs. Vincent looked up from the television, and jumped up.

"Hi, Ri-WHAT?" He yelled. He ran over to him, took Yoko in his arms, and placed her on the couch.

"I came in and-"

"Explain later. Hurry, get a cold towel and that roll of gauze in the cabinet."

"Yes, sir." He moved quickly. Vincent wrapped the gauze around her wrists. Riku put the cold towel on her ghostly white forehead.

"Now, explain." Vincent had a very serious (and deadly) tone to his voice. Riku gulped.

"I came in, and there was blood everywhere. There was a bloody handprint on the bathroom door, so I went in, and she was in the tub. She didn't remember who she was, who I was, and where she was. There was a bloody knife on the bedroom floor."

"I understand…" he sat down in the chair and put his face in his hands. "She never will quit, huh…" He muttered. They sat in silence for ten minutes…then twenty…then thirty…then forty five.

"Hn…hnnnnngh…" Yoko stirred on the couch, and opened her eyes. Both of the guys were standing above her.

"Yoko!" They said once. She blinked a couple of times before her vision was clear.

"What happened?" Her voice was slightly slurred. "I remember crying…and lots of blood…and then I hit my head on something really hard…"

"You…attempted suicide, but you're lucky. Riku here, came and rescued you. You lost a lot of blood, but not so much that it will do anything bad." Vincent said. Riku smiled.

"Oh?" Yoko said, and smiled at Riku.

"Yup."

"Thank you, Riku." She said, and fell asleep.

"I should go home…" Riku said.

"Alright. Yoko might be better tomorrow. Send someone over if you can…In the meantime, I guess I'll have to clean up her room and bathroom." They nodded at each other, and Riku left.

- - - - -

"WE'RE GOING PARTYING!" Yoko happily said. She had made an unusually fast recovery. It was like it never happened, and it was only 4 days after everything had happened. She still wore bandages on her wrists, and everyone had found out what had happened. They decided not to talk about. The teens were at Destiny Island and were sitting on the Paopu Island, star-gazing as the first stars blinked into the black abyss.

"That's sounds great, man!" Wakka said, and everyone else agreed.

"Where are we going?" Tidus gave a questioning glance at Riku, who was smirking.

"Well…" Yoko said, and giggled.

"She has a gig tonight." Selphie said, and Yoko nodded.

"I am performing at a…erm…club, and I would like you guys to come!" She smiled and scratched the back of her head. She was acting a bit bashful.

"Of course we'll come! But why the shy look?" Sora asked. Yoko frowned.

"Well, the club I'm performing at… is the gay gothic club downtown, Eclipse." Everyone gasped except Riku, Kairi, and Selphie, but they just laughed.

"Us girls can do all of your make-up, and you all will have to wear the clothes we went out and bought today. But, there are going to be aggressive males there, which we all know as the 'Semes'. They will go after anyone who looks well, anyone who looks 'Uke-ish' which are the submissive males, so we thought of this. Sora should wear a collar and have Riku carry the chain, looking like Sora's taken, and the same with Wakka and Tidus, Wakka holding Tidus' chain." Sora giggled at the idea. Wakka and Tidus groaned, but after everyone turned away, they looked at each other and grinned. Yoko noticed out of the corner of her eye.

"Sorry! It's either that, or stay here." Kairi said, and she tapped her foot.

"Fine." Wakka and Tidus said in unison, and Sora nodded. Riku couldn't help but notice the cuteness Sora had when he blushed.

"Well, two hours 'till Showtime, so lets do your makeup, shall we?" Selphie said, and she held up a bag full of make-up, while Yoko and Kairi held up four bags of clothing. The girls giggles, and they all left to go to Tidus' house.

- - - - -

Tidus was wearing baggy black pants with many belts crisscrossed and chains, and a tight, black long-sleeve shirt with gothic makeup and a dog collar. Sora was dressed the same except his makeup was a little different and his shirt was mesh on the sleeves. Wakka was wearing baggy black shorts with a mesh long-sleeved shirt with another mesh long-sleeved shirt over that one with a skull on it. He changed his headband to a black one with a skull. Selphie was dressed in a poofy, black, white, and gray dress, and dyed her hair black with make-up. Kairi had on baggy black capris, a black tube top with a mesh top over it, and had on makeup. Yoko had a poofy black skirt with platform black boots, and a black halter with mesh arm warmers and mesh hanging off the bottom of the halter. She dyed the tips of her hair from blue to white. Riku was changing. When he walked out, the girls whistled. He was wearing tighter-than-skin-tight black leather pants, and a mesh tank top. Wakka and Tidus snickered, and Sora was about to start drooling. Yoko put some make-up on Riku, and they were out the door.

The club was big, and was owned by a woman named Tifa Lockheart. She was one of Vincent's friends, so she let all of Yoko's friends have free food and drinks. Yoko was singing some of her more 'punk rock' and 'rock and roll' music tonight. Besides the fact that Sora and Tidus were kind of embarrassed of having chains around their necks, everyone had a great time. When Yoko had a break, she approached Wakka and Tidus.

"Hey, Wakka, can I ask you something?" She said. Wakka nodded, and moved away from Tidus so he couldn't hear.

"Hey, what's up with you and Tidus? And about that truth or dare thing when you said that was revenge for something or other?"

"Oh, well, we dated on and off for awhile, and then I got really mad 'cause he cheated on me wit' a guy named Laguna." He said, and smiled. "But we're togedda now. No problems at all." He said, and smiled wider. He gave her a wink and walked back over to Tidus, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Yoko grinned.  
_  
How cute…_ She looked around, realized she had to get back, and ran backstage to prepare for act two.

On another side of the club, Sora couldn't help but flirt with Riku, even though they were in the public. Both of them started getting drunk, and began to dance in the middle of the dancefloor together…  
- - - - -

"What?" Sora awoke to find himself lying on the couch in his living room. Everyone else except Riku was standing around, either talking, eating, or watching television.

"You're awake!" Kairi said happily. The teens drew their attention towards Sora. He blushed. It was morning, and everyone was in their pajamas. They must have stayed at Sora's place, because it was a mess. Sora had somehow changed. Visions of the night before flashed through his mind.

_Shit…_ He thought.

"Where's Riku?" He asked.

"Sleeping. Looks like both of you had one too many shots…" Tidus said.

"How'd we get home? I remember listening to your music, and we were in the club, and then everything blacked out." Sora said. He knew what had happened, he just had to refresh his memory.

"Well, we got ya home 'cause I gave ya a piggy-back ride, and Yoko drove Riku home." Wakka said with a snicker, and Sora gulped.

"Yeah, you should've seen what happened! It was fucking HILARIOUS!" Yoko said, and was cracking up.

"Wh-what happened?" Sora squeaked.

"Well, both you and Riku got drunk, and began flirting. Then, you started making out, but no one noticed. Somehow, you got yourselves into a private room, and Yoko must've saw, because the show was over by then, and she watched as you guys…well, 'had fun'."

"And I have pictures too!" Yoko giggled.

"Yesss…ultimate blackmail!" Kairi said, and gave her a high five.

_Shit._

"…A-and what else ha- appened?"

"Don't worry, you didn't have sex or anything. Later, I walked into the room you were in, and you were topless, lying on the bed with a bottle of vodka in your hand. You had hickies all over you, and Riku was lying on the bed also, shirt off, and holding another bottle of vodka. His body was decorated with hickies as well." Selphie said. The girls were in a fit of giggles.

"Well…I-I…uh…um…"

"I think you guys are ADORABLE together!" She squealed, and so did the other girls.

"Stupid yaoi-fangirls…" Wakka put his face in his hand.

"You know it!" They said together. Riku then walked in the room.

"What's this?" He asked kind of irritably and pointed to his well built body, covered in hickies.

"Das called a hickey." Wakka said slowly.

"Gee, I know that. How the hell did I get them?"

"Lover-boy over there had some fun last night. You did too." Tidus said, and everyone laughed except Sora. Sora just blushed.

"Oh, come on!" Yoko said, and everyone got changed, but not after having a pillow fight against Sora and Riku, and packed their stuff. That day was pretty dull, full of raft-checking, fighting, and a trip to the ice cream parlor, but the next day, big news came around.

"Hey, HEY!" Yoko shouted, and the teens averted their attention from Wakka and Riku wrestling to Yoko. "Guess what?" She squealed. Everyone else shrugged.

"Huh?" Tidus asked.

"Paine and Vincent are to be married in a week!"

- - - - -

Yeah yeah, it was all unhappy and went back to normal. Hey, don't kill me if I do that often…I'm not THAT skilled at fanfiction. xD But I must say I'm getting better.

–Dances-

SO SORRY for the delay. But no one reviewed and I felt unloved. ;o;

Read and Review!

Thank you reviewers,

?  
KremlinDusk  
luvable14  
PaopuPoof  
Legolas19


	10. A New World

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's owned by Square soft and Disney. I also don't own Final Fantasy. I do own Yoko, Miroku, and Luca. And 'Saki' is a band that I made up, and any songs from that band (unless otherwise noted) were written by me.

**Warning**: In some chapters, there will be Shounen-ai, Yaoi, rape, (not a lot), and Lemon. So if that does not appeal to you, leave now and do not review saying how sick I am.

**In this chapter: **Language, shounen-ai.

**Note**: Flames will be used for Sora and Riku to snuggle up together in front of a warm fireplace.

- - - - -

After Yoko delivered the news, havoc wrecked the island. Even though Paine wasn't really famous, she was still the lead guitarist in Saki. For that week, everyone went shopping, picked out clothing, a location, and decorations. There were four bridesmaids. A thin, brown haired girl named Yuna Hashimoto, her cousin, the thin, blonde, and peppy Rikku Hashimoto, Yoko, and Lulu Uematsu from Paopu Central. The four groomsmen were a large man named Barret Wallace, a shorter man named Baralai Spade, a man that was actually engaged with Rikku named Gippal Nomura, and a long-haired man with one mechanical arm and leg named Nooj Saito. On the night before the wedding, Lulu, Yuna, Rikku, Yoko, Selphie, Kairi, Tifa, and the bride-to-be stayed at Yuna's house.

"So….how did he propose?" Selphie started the conversation. There was nothing else to do except play Dirty Minds, some game Yuna pulled out of her closet. It was funny for awhile, but after they played 6 times, they got bored of it.

"Well, not anything REALLY different. We went on a nice cruise. Just the two of us on the boat. It was a very starry night. We were sitting in one of those booths, but it was quite fancy. We had finished dinner, and we were waiting for dessert, so we were snuggling. When dessert came, they were two chocolate boxes in the shape of presents. Vincent got one, and I got one. He opened his first, and it was filled with chocolate sauce. I opened mine…and it was filled with raspberries, and a small box in the middle. I was shocked, and he took it, kneeled down on one knee, and popped the question. I was shocked, leaped on him, and said yes."

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Rikku said in her usual chipper mood.

"Hehe, yeah." Kairi said.

"This will be great! Auron would have loved to see this day." Lulu said, and smiled. Auron Uematsu was her husband, but he passed away in battle against an assassin named Yunalesca. Lulu was actually Tifa's aunt, who was good friends with Vincent and Paine, so they all knew each other.

"I'm sure Uncle would be so proud…" Tifa said sadly, and looked down.

"Hey, sis?" Yoko asked Paine.

"Hmm?"

"We will always be best friends, right?"

"Right."

"So I shouldn't worry?"

"Nope! You will always be my younger sister whom I love to death." Paine said happily, and a smirk crossed her face.

"What?" Yoko asked.

"…HA!" Paine jumped on Yoko and began tickling her.

"Ha – make it – haha – stop!" Yoko screamed, and all of the other girls laughed, but helped Paine instead. After Yoko was done being attacked, they decided to go to sleep. They had a very busy day ahead of them tomorrow. Plus, it was 2:30am, and they needed to get up at 9:30am to get ready for the big day. The girls said goodnight, and piled themselves on various spots of Yuna's apartment.

- - - - -

"UP AND AT-UMS!" Rikku yelled, and the various girls woke up. It was 9:00am. They all got dressed, packed the dresses and other necessities, and left for the location.

"Hm. Nice!" Yoko said. The location was one of the fancier hotels on Calypso Island, and was decorated with whites, silvers, and purples to match the theme.

"It's beautiful!" said Yuna.

"Yeah…" Lulu muttered.

"Well, wedding doesn't' start until 4:30, so we should go get ready now, change, and head for the alter?" Paine said, and everyone agreed.

- - - - -

The wedding was beautiful. Family, friends, and fans came to show support. It was amazing. Yoko wished her wedding would be this wonderful. Finally, the words were spoken.

"I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Vincent Valentine!" The man who married the happy couple said. It was great. They walked down the red-carpeted aisle, and people threw small purple and white flowers at them. They decided to Honeymoon at Star-Struck Island's all inclusive resort, the Shining Moon Resort and Spa.

- - - - -

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Kairi literally screamed and jumped up. Tomorrow they were going to set sail to see the worlds beyond.

"This will be amazing…" Yoko said, her eyes reflecting the sunset, highlighting the small gold flecks in her lavender eyes. They were all sitting on Paopu Island. Riku and Sora were sitting on the paopu branch, Kairi was standing at the foot of it, and Yoko was sitting on the edge of the island, her legs dangling over.

"So, what do you all think? I mean, are you scared at all?" Sora asked.

"No." The other three replied at the same time.

"Oh…" Sora said, and looked down, and faint blush painting his cheeks.

"Gee, Sora! It's ok if you're scared, don't worry! It's not going to be that bad, if it's bad at all. Us three will be here to support you." Riku said, and put his hand on Sora's for a moment or two, and smiled at him. Sora smiled back.

"Thanks, guys."

- - - - -

Yoko lay on her bed, half asleep. They had all left Destiny Island and came back to their homes, awaiting the next day. Yoko closed her eyes, and she heard a loud crash of thunder.

_Oh, no…No!_

She thought, and jumped out of bed. She ran over to the balcony and opened the doors. She looked over at Destiny Island, and a storm was raging above it.

_Shit!_

She quickly got dressed into blue, baggy, knee length shorts with two belt chains that had paopu key chains on them, a black belt, blue leg warmers, black, white, and gray sneakers, a black halter, a gold tank top, and a white one-sleeved shirt layered in that order, a studded collar, and her white glove and wristband. She looked at the necklace around her neck. It was shaped as a Paopu. Miroku had given it to her. She kissed it, and looked in the mirror.

"Alright." She said to herself. Before anything, she decided to run over to Riku's house to check in on him. When she went around the back into her garden so she could climb one of the trees to get to his window, she stopped dead in her tracks. There were many cherry blossom trees in her garden, but now, all of them were blowing and the petals whirling around almost made it impossible to see. But that isn't want caused her to stop. Standing in the middle of the area was a sickingly familiar figure. It turned, and it's golden eyes bore into her own. She felt tears fall from her eyes as a name escaped her lips.

"Miroku…"

- - - - -

Riku had somehow found his way to Paopu Island, and when he regained consciousness, he didn't remember how he got there. All of a sudden, he felt as if his body was moving on it's own. He stood up, and held his arms out. He felt cold.

"RIKU!" Screamed Sora, and ran across the bridge to reach him. Riku just stood there. He felt his mouth moving and words were coming out. He couldn't stop himself. Something was wrong.

"The door…has opened." Riku said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"The door has opened, Sora! We can leave this place…"

"Riku…" Sora muttured, and took a step forward.

"I'm not afraid of the darkness! We may never see our parents again, but I'm ready." He closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath.

"Riku! What are you talking about?" Sora asked, panic in his voice.

"Come with me…." He turned to him and held his hand out. Black vines spurted from the ground and wrapped around Riku's legs. Sora went wide eyed, and tried to step forward to grab his hand, but he was enveloped in the black vines as well.

"Riku, no…" Sora breathed again, and was sucked in.

"I love you…" A voice whispered. It sounded like Riku's, but Sora was surrounded by white light and couldn't see anything. He wasn't sure if it was him, but just in case, he screamed as loud as he could,

"I LOVE YOU, RIKU!"

In a flash, Sora was back on the island, but Riku was gone. He looked down at his hands, and he was holding a very large key…or was it a sword? He wasn't sure.

_**Keyblade…keyblade…**_

Voices said in his mind…or at least, seemed like they were in his mind. He turned around, and gasped. There were three or four black, antlike things staring at him. They seemed to be coming out of the ground. He gripped onto the keyblade. He looked at the creatures.

**_Look! Look!_**

Him! There he is!

The one with a key!

They want him dead.

Us Shadows must get him…

Anything for master…

KILL HIM.

The voices said. He realized that they were coming from the black creatures. They moved swiftly toward him. He slashed his way through the hoards of the antlike creatures. He slashed and struck his way to the secret place, and Kairi was standing there, facing the knobless door. She turned to him, her eyes half-lidded.

"Sora…" She said. Her voice was so ghostly, as if she was a spirit back from the dead.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled as the door slammed open, and darkness poured out. Kairi was flying toward him, and he attempted to grab hold of her, but she disappeared right when she touched him. "Dammit!"

Sora ran out of the secret place, and saw that a large black ball of dark energy was swirling around the Paopu Island. Sora ran to it, and a large black creature appeared. He recognized it from a creature he had seen in his dreams, born from his shadow. It had a large hole in it in the shape of a heart. Sora fought it and fought it, but stopped when he saw that in the space where it's heart should have been, Wakka was floating in it. He had scratches and cuts, but seemed unconscious. Just to test it, he lightly hit the creature on the leg, and watched Wakka. A purplish line went across his leg, and was replaced with a bleeding cut. Sora stared in disbelief, and realized if he killed this creature, he would kill Wakka too. He dropped his weapon, and the creature froze. It was sucked into the large ball of energy, Sora as well.

- - - - -

"Ugh…" Yoko was on her stomach, and she rolled over. Riku let out a fit of coughs, and sat up.

"Where…where are we?" Riku said, his speech slightly slurred.

"Ung…I don't know…but my head hurts…" She put her hand to her forehead, dropped it, and opened her eyes. "Whoa!" She immediately sat up.

"Wow…" Riku muttured as he observed his surroundings. They were standing on a floating platform, surrounded by beautiful waterfalls. They looked ahead, and there was a large, magnificent castle ahead of them. It seemed like it had been under attack, for part of the castle was missing, revealing parts of machinery spurting out. It was truly amazing. There was also a large heart-like symbol on the front. Yoko blinked, as if remembering it from somewhere, but she shook her head and decided she was a little delusional from the fall she must've taken.

"…Should we go?" Yoko asked more to herself than Riku.

"Y-yeah." He replied. "Go in front of me. I don't want you getting hurt." He wouldn't move until she walked ahead of him. With Yoko leading the way, they climbed the platforms leading up to the castle.

- - - - -

"Well, well, well…" a voice said. "Look what we have here! A princess who has lost her heart to the heartless." The woman speaking was named Maleficent. She looked down at the girl laying on the floor, barely breathing. The girl was Kairi.

"What should we do with her?" Another women's voice rang out. Ursala.

"Aye! I'll take her about me vessel! She'll surely be safe there!" A man said with a slight accent. Captain Hook.

"Wonderful idea." Another man said. Jafar.

"I couldn't o' thought better! Ha ha ha!" Something not quite human, but unmistakably a man, bellowed. Oogey Boogey.

"Or, we can give the rest of her to one of these…" Ursala said, as she summoned a heartless in armor. A Soldier.

"No. Hook, take her a bored the vessel. Make sure she is safely guarded. I guarantee there will be someone looking for her." Maleficent ordered. Captain Hook nodded, scooped her up, and left the room. The other four left the room, out into the Great Hall. There were two people standing in the center of it, startled by the quad's all-of-a-sudden appearance.

"Why, hello." Ursala waved her hand. Yoko took a step back.

"…Hi?"

- - - - -

Yay! The adventure has officially started.

Riku: Yes…but I'm separated from my baby…

Sora: -cries- RIKU!

Riku: It's okay, honey. I'm here now. –hug-

Sora: Meep. –snuggle-

-Watches and wipes a tear from her eye-

Ah….young love…so cute.

Anyway, I noticed the relationship between some of the people is kinda confusing…here I'm going to break it up.

Yoko is Paine's younger sister. Vincent is married to Paine, and is also Yoko's Manager. Tifa works at the bar that Yoko used to work at called Paopu Central. Tifa is also really great friends with Paine and Vincent. Lulu is Tifa's aunt, and Auron is Lulu's deceased husband. Hope that sorted everything out!

R&R!

Reviewers…gotta love 'em.

Shockah D  
PaopuPoof  
luvable14  
Suzy P.


End file.
